


Pidgance Month 2017

by Pidgelings (AutumnFandoms)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Minor Sheith on Day 5, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnFandoms/pseuds/Pidgelings
Summary: A collection of stories of varying length based on the prompts for Pidgance Month 2017 which can be foundhere!I'll do my best to update each day and try to give at least a little something fun to read.The stories are not tied together unless stated otherwise!





	1. Day 1: Illogical

**Author's Note:**

> So, this particular story isn't going to be very long. In fact, most of the early days of this month won't be very long except for Day 8 so don't expect much! Still, I hope you enjoy these little stories!
> 
> I'll casually be dying each day --

_“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!”_

_“Pidge, calm down!”_

_“No, Lance, I will NOT calm down! Allura, please tell me you’re joking!”_

_“I’m afraid not, Pidge. It’s what they believe.”_

_“So you’re telling me that because Lance and I chose to eat the same fruit from a plate that was offered to us, this entire alien race now believes we’re soulmates?!”_

_“Yes, that what they believe.”_

_“WHAT KIND OF STUPIDITY IS THAT?!”_




Okay, hold up. You’re probably wondering what’s going on and what’s causing our dear friend Pidge to be so pissed off right now. Well, it’s rather simple. Earlier this day, Team Voltron had made plans to meet up with a race of aliens that were not a part of the coalition yet but were also not friendly to the Galra. The plan was to speak to the leaders of this race and convince them to join the fight against the Galra. 

Just before the negotiation dinner began, the Paladins were offered a plate of various fruit native to the planet; two of each kind. Each of the Paladins took a fruit that looked to be the tastiest to them and it just so happened that Lance and Pidge both grabbed the same fruit. Once negotiations started, the duo was keenly aware that the dinner’s setup seemed almost centered around them.

First, they were asked to sit next to each other. No problem there; totally normal! But then they were given only one plate of food and were told to share it. This would’ve been fine, had it not been for the fact that everyone else had their own plate of food. And about halfway through the meal, the leaders held a toast not only to Voltron but to the two Paladins who’s souls were bonded. That’s when Pidge had half a mind to ask what they meant by that.

_“Well, of course, we’re talking about you and your partner,”_ one of the aliens chuckled while gesturing to Lance.

_“Wait, what? He’s not my partner!”_

_“Yeah, I’m not her partner!”_ The aliens seemed taken back by the Paladins’ words.

_“Really? That’s surprising considering the fact you are soulmates.”_

_“Excuse me? Where did that idea come from?!”_ Pidge’s shock was made obvious by her tone.

_“You both ate the same fruit that we offered to you. Only soulmates do so when they are near each other.”_

_“What?”_ Lance and Pidge were left highly confused for the rest of dinner and dessert. When the servants tried to give the two a dessert to share like they did with the main course, Pidge asked for a separate plate which they hesitantly brought her.




After negotiations were done and the team headed back to the ship, Pidge asked Allura what the heck the aliens were talking about along with Lance and that’s how we’ve ended up in this current situation.

_“There is literally no logic to that belief! I mean seriously, picking the same fruit means we’re soulmates?! What if we both just really like the look of the fruit, what if we just really like the taste of the fruit?! How does picking the same fruit prove that we’re soulmates?!”_ Allura raised her hands in defense during Pidge’s rant.

_“I know it may seem odd, but that’s what they believe! According to them, ‘the fruit never lies’ and it has helped create so many successful couples.”_

_“Okay, but why didn’t you warn us about this if you knew?! The last thing we need is a misconception about the relationships between us Paladins!”_ Pidge’s amber eyes shot over to Lance to try to encourage him to support her, only to be met with a Lance lost in thought. His eyebrows furrowed as if he was trying to figure out something. _“Lance?”_ Pidge called out to him while waving her hand in front of his face.

_“Hm? What?”_ That seemed to break his trance as his eyes widened and shot over to Pidge.

_“What're your thoughts on the matter?”_

_“What matter?”_

_“Lance, have you even been paying attention?”_

_“Of course I have! …Just not during the past few sentences…”_ Pidge rolled her eyes in response.

_“I was just telling Allura that we don’t need aliens misconceiving the relationships between us Paladins. What do you think?”_

_“Well…” He trailed off for a moment before taking a deep breath. “I don’t see a problem with it. In fact, I think it could help us.”_

_“Pardon me?”_

_“Okay, do you remember that old movie, 'The Hungry Games' or whatever?”_

_“It’s ‘The Hunger Games,’ but yes?”_

_“Well, you know how the main character-“_

_“Katniss.”_

_“-Katniss, allowed the people watching her and the other guy-“_

_“Peeta.”_

_“-Peeta, to see them as being in a romantic relationship so they’d gain more support while they fought to the death against the other tributes?”_

_“I’m surprised you remembered that they were called tributes when you couldn’t remember Katniss and Peeta’s names.”_

_“Pidge, can we please stick to the topic?.”_

_“Okay, fine, yes I know what you’re talking about.”_

_“Well, if we let these aliens think that we’re a couple, perhaps we can get more support for Voltron. People always want to root for the safety of the couple in war!”_ Pidge paused and thought for a moment. It was a pretty smart idea in terms of gaining support. Allura cut in soon after Lance suggested his idea.

_“That’s actually a great idea! Pidge, would you be okay with pretending to be Lance’s girlfriend?”_ The question caught Pidge off guard. Was she willing to pretend to be Lance’s girlfriend? I mean, it’s just pretending so there’s no harm, right? She caught Lance looking at her expectantly.

_“Well… I guess I am, but Lance, you do realize that means that you won’t be able to get your flirt on with anyone while we’re around these aliens. Won’t that bother you?”_ Lance scoffed and smirked.

_“What? You think my entire life revolves around flirting with pretty girls?”_ Pidge’s unamused stare caused Lance to shut up. His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. _“Okay, look, I know my track record isn’t great, but I can easily keep up an act when it’s needed. The question is, will YOU be able~?”_ It was Pidge’s turn to scoff.

_“Of course I can!”_

_“Then you’ll be able to handle me holding your hand, giving you hugs, and flirting with you~?”_ Pidge could feel the heat in her cheeks at the thought of receiving those actions from Lance.

_“Y-Yes, I’ll be able to just fine!”_

_“Perfect! Then we better go apologize to the leaders and tell them that after thinking about it, we’ve decided to be together as the fruit thing has opened our eyes!”_ Pidge rolled her eyes but agreed nonetheless. Allura said she’d let the leaders know that they wanted to talk to them. With that, the two Paladins headed back out to the temple the leaders resided in.




While walking, Lance took hold of Pidge’s hand, telling her that it’d be more convincing if they showed some PDA. Instead of arguing, the Green Paladin agreed and let her thoughts wander while they walked. Was she really okay with this? Lance wasn’t such a bad guy once you get past his ego which could sometimes be cute to see just by itself. Plus, he is pretty fun to hang out with and while they are pretty different they do have some common interests so there’s that. And… oh no. She couldn’t possibly love him, right? That would be as silly as the idea of using fruits to find soulmates!

The idea was completely illogical!

...Right?


	2. Day 2: Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to requests, this update is a part 2 to Day 1: Illogical --  
> Again, it isn't too long, but I hope you guys enjoy it nevertheless !!

It had been about a week or so since Lance and Pidge had “come out” as a “couple” to the aliens who deemed them soulmates. Turns out, they had to keep up the act a lot longer than expected as the planet of these aliens was actually in a perfect position to set up a rebel base, especially to lead strikes against the next section of the Galra Empire.

It honestly surprised Pidge how good at acting Lance was. Sure, she knew he could put energy into characters he portrays from when they did those Voltron Shows, but he almost seemed like a different guy all together in the presence of the aliens.

There was a layer of softness to him in his behavior towards her. He would keep a hand on her, whether it be placed on her shoulder, the small of her back, or holding her hand. He’d give her soft smiles and praises when the aliens asked about how things were going. Not to mention the one time he threw Pidge for a loop by straight up giving her a kiss on the cheek just to “show how enamored” he was with her.

The affection was almost too much for her and every time they were back in the safety of the Castleship, away from prying eyes, she made it her mission to avoid the Cuban boy just so she could have time to cool off. Of course, when Allura called meetings, it was kinda hard to do so.

_“Alright, Paladins, we’re almost all set up here and soon we’ll be able to start heading out to liberate more planets.”_ Allura’s tone held a layer of pride and a hint of excitement. It was clear that she, like the others, wanted to get back to work. They all had a small itch for it. 

_“Does that mean Lance and I will be able to stop acting soon?”_ Pidge’s voice betrayed her thoughts to just stay quiet about the matter. She became very aware that everyone’s eyes were on her after she spoke. 

With a cough, Allura cleared her throat. _“Well, yes and no. While we’re away from here, you’re more than welcome to stop the act, but you’ll have to put it back on once we return. Also…”_ The Princess’ voice trailed off. 

_“‘Also,’ what?”_ Pidge’s eyes narrowed at the princess before Shiro decided to speak for her. 

_“Well, Lance was right when he suggested that people tend to support a couple in war. Allura and I have talked with the locals and a lot of them are supporting Voltron for the fact that there are two soulmates fighting in it together. Love is very important to them. We don’t know how many other races are like that but if we can get more support for the coalition…”_ Pidge’s eyes widened. 

_“Are you suggesting that Lance and I just keep on pretending to be together?!”_

_“It could really help us gain more support,”_ Allura began while her eyes drifted towards Lance, _“if you two are uncomfortable with keeping up the act, we won’t force you.”_




The Green Paladin’s mind was racing. Her eyes shot over to Lance who seemed to be taking this… a lot more calmly than she was. His eyes were closed, arms crossed, and mouth drawn into a straight line. He was either lost in thought or displeased with the current situation. She looked over to Hunk and Coran who didn’t seem to want to meet her gaze. Her eyes landed on Lance once again.

_“Lance...?”_ Her voice trembled slightly as if showing how much this situation was affecting her. He didn’t respond. _“Lance?”_ She called out to him again. This time his eyes opened but refused to meet with hers. 

_“What?”_ Pidge was taken back by the small bite in his tone. He was tense. It was easy to see. 

_“What do you think…?”_ Her tone wavered as Lance took a deep breath and locked his eyes with her. There was something familiar about this setting. 

_“Pidge, do I bother you?”_

_“What…?”_

_“Do I bother you?”_

_“No! Why would you think that?!”_

_“You avoid me when we’re on the ship and your reaction just now suggests that you’re VERY against the idea of pretend-dating me.”_




At this point, the others decided it was smart to leave these two alone. This wasn’t a conversation they needed to be a part of.

_“Lance, that’s not it! I just…”_

_“You just what?”_ Without having fully realized it, the two had moved closer to one another as they spoke. 

_“I’m just not used to your affectionate gestures!”_ Her words seemed to surprise the Blu- Red Paladin as his rather tense expression shifted to surprised. 

_“Huh?”_

_“Look, I’ve never been a person to show much physical affection to those outside my family. Ever since we started this act, you’ve put on this show of being a soft, loving partner and I’m just not used to it! I’m not used to someone almost constantly touching me, I’m not used to being given praises so regularly, and I’ve never been kissed on the cheek outside of my parents!”_ Lance hesitated with his next words. 

_“Is that why you avoid me?”_

_“Yes… It’s hard for me to be around you so casually after, y’know…”_

_“…Do you hate it?”_ There was something in Lance’s voice that seemed so… broken. It was like Pidge had struck something in him without realizing it. Her expression once again showed shock. 

_“I-I…”_ She trailed off before breathing in and out. _“I… can’t say that I do. But, that’s the problem. This whole thing has left me confused, stressed, and I just don’t know what to do…”_ The Paladin was keenly aware that she was kind of spilling her guts out to her teammate but she was too distressed to care at this point. 

He remained silent for a few moments before speaking carefully. _“Do you know why I suggested that we start up the act?”_

_“No…?”_

_“I’ve been conflicted for a while, Pidge, about how I feel about you. I thought that maybe fake-dating you would help me figure out what my feelings were; if I saw you as just a really good friend or someone I want to spend the rest of my days with…”_ Things were starting to click in the Italian’s mind. 

_“Did you… come to a conclusion…?”_

_“I think I did…”_

_“What is it then?”_




Pidge suddenly felt a pressure on her hand, causing her to look down at it. Lance had taken her hand into his and soon did so with her other hand.

_“I think that I fell in love with you…”_




Silence. The two stood there in silence for who knows how long. However, the silence… wasn’t bad. While both expected the silence to be tense, it honestly felt clear. It was as if the two finally cleared their heads and could finally be free for the first time since this whole at began. Their eyes met once more and the expression on Lance’s face asked only one question.

What about you?


In a moment of mild awkwardness, the smaller female lets go of her friend’s hands, causing a small bit of panic to flash on his face, only to place them on the cheeks of the boy she loved. Standing up on her toes, she planted a kiss on the tip of his nose, bringing heat to both of their faces.

_“I think… I fell in love with you too…”_ She smiled awkwardly as she rested her heels back on the ground. The surprise on her partner’s face melted into a soft smile as he chuckled. 

_“You missed…”_ From the pure cliche-ness of the line, Pidge knew exactly what Lance meant. 

_“Then, how about you take a shot at it, Sharpshooter~?”_




Taking that as permission, the “Sharpshooter” cupped his new girlfriend’s cheeks as he brought his lips gently upon hers. They stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away just enough to get a good view of each other’s faces. 

Their cheeks were flushed and they both had dorky little smiles on their faces. Laughter soon came from them both as they pulled each other into a hug. 

_“Looks like we won’t be acting anymore, right, Lance~?”_

_“No, I guess we won’t be.”_

_“Now do you want to tell the others that we know they’re behind the door right now?”_




Loud shuffling from the other side of the door the rest of the team left through was sign enough that Pidge was right in her prediction. It opened to reveal the others who had gotten into a jumbled mess in an attempt to flee the scene quickly. The new couple giggled at the sight. 

_“Well,”_ Allura began as she brushed off her suit after having collided with both Shiro and Hunk, _“I suppose we can take this as a ‘yes’ that you’ll be willing to keep up the act?”_ The two shook their heads. 

_“It’s not going to be an act anymore…”_

_“…It’s going to be the real deal."_





	3. Day 3: Homesickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated from the others, Pidge and Lance find themselves thinking about their old homes and their new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not a long fic because I was pretty busy today but I hope you enjoy anyways !!

A frustrated groan came to my ears from my helmet as I watched Pidge become annoyed with whatever she was working on outside of her lion.

_“You sure you don’t need any help, Pidgey~?”_ I hummed with a small smirk on my face. I saw her turn her head towards my lion with a scowl. 

_“No, I’ve got this.”_ Her tone was sharp. I knew that she was just as upset with our current situation as I was, but taking it out on me was not something I asked for. I rolled my eyes even though I knew she couldn’t see me. 

_“You know, we’d probably get out of this situation faster if you allowed me to help you…”_

_“Do you know how to build a-“_ I cut her off rather quickly. 

_“Okay, I get that I’m not as smart as you, but I can at least provide some assistance!”_

_“You’re providing plenty of assistance by staying in your lion and out of my way.”_




I crossed my arms with a pout as I recalled how my girlfriend and I ended up in the current situation. We had been on a mission to investigate a suspicious Galra base that had not shown signs of sending out attacks but was too close for comfort to one of our rebel bases. Turns out, it was harboring a new weapon, a very dangerous one. Allura described it as a weaponized teludav, able to send enemies into random locations in space with a single hit of the ray or, in the worst of cases, completely erase people and things from existence. We had managed to destroy it in our attack, but the blast had done to us what the ray could do and sent us into a random part of space.

Sure, it wasn’t like we haven’t been in this situation before, but considering our surroundings weren’t the same as either of the locations we ended up in the first time we got scattered across the universe, we had to come up with a new strategy on how we were going to help our team locate us. I suppose we were lucky though. Despite us not being blasted onto a planet, our location wasn’t too far from one so we headed there to set up camp… and figure out a plan.

_“Hey, Pidge?”_ I hummed as I opened, which I had probably closed while I thought about our current situation. 

_“Hm?”_

_“Do you ever feel homesick?”_ She didn’t reply right away. 

_“…Yeah… Do you?”_ I sighed at her question. 

_“At first, I felt it all the time. I just wanted to go home… But now, I only get that feeling every once in a while…”_ I paused for a moment. _“Does that make me a bad person?”_

Once more, it took Pidge a moment to respond. _“No. We’re in a war, Lance. Sometimes we have to ditch our personal feelings for the sake of the effort.”_ I shook my head. 

_“That’s not really the reason why I don’t get the feeling anymore though…”_

_“Then why don’t you?”_ I noticed that Pidge had stopped focusing on her work as she came closer to my lion. I lowered Red’s head down to given Pidge access to me. 

_“I guess it’s because I’ve recognized you and the others as my new family. But, by doing so, I kinda feel like I’ve betrayed my real family…”_ My eyes were trained on my knees until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Glancing up, I was instantly greeted by the face of my girlfriend with a concerned expression. 

_“I know how you feel,”_ her voice was soft and reassuring, different from the tone she was using with me earlier. _“I was worried about that at first too.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Well, you know that my main concern was finding my family, right?”_ I nodded my head. _“Well, the longer I spent with you and the others, I became worried that I was going to forget my mission and show up too late to save them.”_

_“But you did save them…! Well, you’ve saved Matt at least so far…”_ She gave me a half smile as she kneeled down beside me. 

_“Yes, but at the time I was really worried. That’s why I always made sure to try to do anything regarding my mission every day just to make sure I wouldn’t forget them… I didn’t want to let my thoughts betray me.”_ I looked back at my knees. Pidge never really was the best at cheering others up. I still love her though. 

_“Well, I haven’t done anything for my family…”_

_“Lance, let me continue.”_ I glanced back at Pidge. Her half smile that she had lost as she spoke had returned. _“I ended up sharing those feelings with Matt not too long ago and he told me something interesting. He said that it was completely fine to create more than one family for yourself. You can form bonds with more than one person and forge familial bonds with more than one group of people. He told me that I wasn’t a bad person for seeing you and the others as a new family; that it was something natural for me to do. That’s why I don’t think you’re a bad person for seeing us as a new family.”_

I hadn’t noticed that I had started to tear up as Pidge spoke until I felt her place her hand under my helmet and onto my cheek to wipe a tear away. I leaned my head into her touch with a smile. _“Thanks, Pidge.”_ She nodded. 

_“Hey, you wanna know a secret?”_ I hummed with interest at her words. _“I’m feeling a little homesick right now. I wanna get back to the others as soon as possible.”_ I let out a little breathy laugh at her words as I sniffled. 

_“Yeah, I know how you feel.”_ She chuckled in response and stood up. 

_“I could actually use your help with something. Come with me.”_ She held out her hand to me and I took it and stood up soon after. She led me out to where she was working on the thing I was watching her work on earlier. She explained to me as best as she could what she was working on and tried her best to answer the questions I had. It was a nice distraction for both of us as I started to help her out the best I could.




From what I could gather, she was trying to build something that would allow her to figure out exactly how far they were from Matt’s grave. She told me that she knew approximately how far that location was from Olkarion and they could use that as a reference point to figuring out how to get back to a familiar location.

After a while of tinkering and testing, we finally got the device working and figured out that our reference point was… a lot farther than we would’ve liked it to be.

_“Had we been in Garrison Ships, we would’ve been long dead before we would’ve reached the halfway point on a journey like that.”_ Pidge’s words did not give me confidence. 

_“And with the lions?”_

_“Without the ability to use wormholes, the journey will at least take us 15 years and that’s without taking our health as a factor.”_

_“15 YEARS?!”_ Great. Now I’m panicking. _“WE CAN’T BE GONE FOR 15 YEARS, WITHOUT VOLTRON, WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO THE OTHERS?!”_ Pidge took a deep breath. Despite how calm she appeared, I can tell she was tense. She was just as scared as me. 

_“I know. This is not a good situation. However, I think we might be able to speed up our trip… It’s just going to be really risky…”_ I eyed her suspiciously. 

_“…How risky…?”_

_“We’re in Galra occupied territory. The Galra have the ability to jump to hyperspace. If we can manage to catch a ride on one of their ships or steal their technology, we can try to make a jump to Olkarion.”_

_“And how the quiznak will we be able to do that?! We’re two Paladin isolated from the rest of the team with two lions the Galra desperately want to get their hands on, only one of which has a cloaking ability, and last I checked, neither of us are particularly strong fighters!”_ Sure, Pidge didn’t deserve to be yelled at, but I was freaking out and didn’t really have full control over what I was saying. A hand on my shoulder again calmed me down. 

_“Calm down, Lance. We’re going to be okay. We just need to take a moment to figure things out.”_ Carefully, she wrapped her arms around me, giving me a hug which I quickly returned. I was honestly glad that of all the people I could’ve gotten lost in space with this time around, I got lost with her. 

_“I’m really scared, Pidge…”_ I despite my voice not cracking, I knew she could hear the fear in my voice. I knew it was safe to be vulnerable with her. 

_“I know… I am too… But, we’re gonna get through this, okay?_

_We’re going to get back home..."_





	4. Day 4: Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge can't seem to find the two little trash bugs she keeps in her room. Where could they have gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The video that’s linked to the question was just the inspiration for that particular reference, not what actually occurred. XD

Normally, things were pretty calm in between missions for Team Voltron. However, that was “normally.” Today seemed to be an exception for one Paladin in particular.

_“Dammit! Where the quiznak could they have gone?!”_




And there’s that Paladin in particular.

Currently, Pidge found herself running all throughout the Castleship in search of two little creatures she happened to bring back with her from the trash nebula she landed in when the team got separated all that time ago. Somehow, up to this point, she managed to keep her… pets(?) hidden away from the others, but somehow they’ve managed to escape her room while she was in her hangar.

Sure, they probably weren’t going to cause any trouble as they tended to just watch as people did things, but she was worried about how the team would react to them. She loved the little guys and she didn’t want to get rid of them. This is why she found herself a little scatter minded at the moment.

Of course, a sudden yell from the next hall over made her thoughts focused as she ran to the source. It was Lance who had yelled and when she finally saw him, she also found her two trash bugs, no doubt being the cause for his yelling.

_“PIDGE! WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS?!”_ Lance’s eyes shot over to Pidge as he tried to back away from the two creatures floating in front of him. The girl in question groaned. Of course, they’d be drawn to the guy that they always hung out on the trash version off. 

_“Lance, calm down, they’re not going to hurt you…”_ Her voice was only a mutter as she walked over to the panicking boy and her pets. 

_“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!”_

_“They’re mine.”_

_“WHAT?!”_ Pidge clicked her tongue a couple of times, causing the bugs to turn and look at her. They floated over to her soon enough, allowing Lance to relax. 

_“See? They won’t hurt you.”_ Lance shot her a nervous look. 

_“What are those things…?”_

_“I can’t say I know for sure, but remember when we all got scattered across the universe?”_ Lance nodded. _“Well, when I was alone on that trash nebula, a bunch of these little guys were my only company. These two in particular actually came with me into my lion and I couldn’t bring myself to get rid of them… So… they’ve been kinda living in my room this whole time.”_

_“Wait, you’re telling me that Allura and Coran allowed you to keep two… I don’t know-“_

_“I call them trash bugs.”_

_“-Trash bugs, and they wouldn’t let me keep a cool-looking alien plant?”_

_“Okay, first off, that plant was actually quite dangerous to all of us? The smell caused you to practically become as high as the stars.”_ Lance rolled his eyes. 

_“I wasn’t high, Pidge.”_

_“Yeah, sure. I’ll remember that when I think back to your question that you asked while under the plant’s influence…”_

_“What question was that?”_

_“‘[If your leg gets cut off, does it hurt?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eRakO68XHw)’”_ The silence from Lance only proved her point. _“Anyways, secondly, they don’t actually know.”_

_“Wait, seriously?”_

_“I’ve kept these little guys a secret from everyone. You’re the first person to see them besides me.”_

_“Pidgey, I can’t believe you’re such a deceiver!”_

_“Lance, you thought I was a boy until I told you otherwise. Plus, I hacked into the Garrison how many times?”_

_“…Point taken, but still! How have you kept them a secret.”_

_“Well, they don’t usually leave my room so that makes hiding them a bit easier… But, of course, they decided to sneak out today. How they did that, I have no idea…”_ She hummed with a shrug as she felt one of them land on her head. 

_“…Y’know, they’re kinda cute when they aren’t scaring the quiznak out of you…”_ The blue trash bug took Lance’s words as a welcome to float back over to him. The Paladin held out his hand and allowed the little guy to land in his hand before he began to pet it with his other hand. _“Do they have names?”_

_“Uh… I never had time to name them before…”_

_“What?! We need to fix that then!”_

_“Um… Can we not do that here though? These guys are still kinda a secret, remember?”_

_“Oh, right! Welp! Lead the way!”_

_“Huh?”_

_“…To your room? You said you keep them in there, right?”_

_“Oh, right-“_ With that, Pidge, along with Lance, quickly headed back to her room.




Of course, during the walk, Pidge had a mini-realization. None of the other Paladins knew about the Trash Paladins she made. Not only that, but she had kept Trash Lance and Trash Hunk when she came back. Oh no…

She stopped in front of her door, hesitating slightly.

_“You okay, Pidge?”_ Lance’s voice came from behind her. 

_“Uh, yeah! I just kinda remembered you haven’t seen my room before… It’s pretty messy…”_ Maybe he wouldn’t notice Trash Lance and everything would be fine! 

_“A messy room won’t bother me for a few minutes, but you should ask me to help you clean it up sometime.”_ Pidge chuckled. 

_“Unlikely. The messiness is rather comforting.”_

_“Suit yourself,”_ Lance hummed with a shrug as Pidge opened the door. The two headed in and the Cuban realized that she wasn't kidding when she said her room was messy. _“Geez, how do you live like this?”_

_“I could ask you the same with your beauty routine,”_ Pidge shot back with a roll of her eyes. 

_“Excuse me, my face masks help make this,”_ he gestured to his face, _“a solid 10 every day!”_

_“Is that on the PH scale because you’re pretty basic, Lance…”_ There was nothing better than seeing Lance’s offended face in response to her words. 

_“You wound me, Pidgey!”_

_“Serves you right for giving me that stupid nickname…”_

_“It’s a great nickname!”_ Pidge was unamused. 

_“Anyways, you wanted to help me name these little guys, so shoot me some ideas… And, please, don’t make them as bad as ‘Pidgey…’”_ Lance scoffed at her comment before looking at the two trash bugs. At that moment, the two creatures decided to head over to their favorite resting spot, Trash Lance. Pidge felt her heart stop for a moment as Lance watched them head over to her creation. 

_“Woah, what the heck is that thing?”_ Oh great. Is it too late for Pidge to launch herself into the empty void of space? 

_“Uh, what 'thing?'”_ Sure, Pidge. Playing dumb was so going to work here. She watched as Lance walked over to the trash version of himself and gestured to it. 

_“This ‘thing!’ What is it?”_ Quick! Should Pidge lie or tell the truth? Uh… 

_“Okay, so that’s a long story…”_

_“I have time.”_

_“Ugh… Okay, so while I was stranded on the trash nebula, I actually started to get… worried… I didn’t realize how close I had become with all you guys so when I was isolated and all by myself, I made statues out of you guys so I wouldn’t feel so alone…”_ Her eyes were locked on the ground, refusing to meet Lance’s. 

_“And you kept mine when you came back?”_

_“…Yours and Hunk’s… He’s right behind you.”_ Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lance turn to check before facing her again. 

_“Why keep ours?”_

_“I don’t know!”_ Pidge’s eyes shot up to meet Lance’s. _“I’ve known you two the longest and I guess I just…”_ Her voice trailed off. She knew that she kept Lance’s for a different reason than why she kept Hunk’s, so she couldn’t really bring herself to answer honestly. A chuckle snapped her out of her thoughts. 

_“Oh my god! That’s so cute!”_

_“What?”_

_“I knew you actually cared about us and this just confirms it! You made little trash versions of us just to keep you company!”_

_“Of course I care about you guys! Why wouldn’t I?”_ The soft look Lance gave her sent a shockwave through her system. The taller boy walked over to her before pulling her into a hug. 

_“We care about you too, Pidge… …Or, at least, I do.”_ Her eyes widened at his words as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. Did he even know what he was doing to her? 

_“…Thanks, Lance.”_ Her voice was soft as she spoke. 

_“No problem. I’m just speaking the truth.”_ The hug ended, much to Pidge’s displeasure. The two stood in silence for a bit, just looking at each other until Lance cleared his throat as a warmth spread across his cheeks. _“So- Anyways- How about those names?”_

_“O-Oh, right-! Uh... Do you have any ideas?”_

_“We could call the green one ‘Pigeon.’”_ The playful smile on Lance’s face caused Pidge to groan with mock annoyance. 

_“Lance, no.”_

_“And we could call the blue one ‘The Tailor’ or just ‘Tailor’ for short!”_

_“Lance, are you naming them after us?”_

_“Maybe~”_

_“Okay, well, if you’re going to do that, can you at least give them better names?”_ She chuckled at Lance’s pout. 

_“Fine… How about… ‘Lluvia’ for the blue one?”_

_“‘Lluvia?’ Why Lluvia?”_

_“It means rain in Spanish and I’ve always loved the rain.”_ Pidge hummed in thought before nodding. 

_“Lluvia… I like it! Now, what about the green one?”_ Lance only shrugged. 

_“I think you should name the green one.”_

_“Hm…”_ Pidge hummed as she thought. Considering the close bond between the trash bugs, from what she could see, she felt it was only fitting to name the green one something that could be related to rain. _“…How about Fern?”_

_“Like the plant?”_

_“Yeah! Lluvia and Fern are pretty close and I was thinking about how plants need water to grow so…”_ She could tell Lance understood what she meant by the soft chuckle he gave. 

_“Lluvia and Fern… Cute.”_ Pidge nodded in agreement. After a moment of silence, Lance spoke up again. _“Hey, Pidge?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“You said plants need water to grow, right?”_

_“Um, yeah?”_

_“Well, I was talking to Allura about the lions a while ago and I found out that each lion was crafted with an element in mind.”_

_“Oh? That’s pretty cool.”_

_“Yeah, I thought so too. Anyways, it turns out that the Blue Lion is the Guardian Spirit of Water or something like that.”_

_“Interesting… What’s the Green Lion?”_

_“The Guardian Spirit of Nature.”_ Pidge’s eyes drifted to Lance who was already looking at her. 

_“Lance, are you suggesting something?”_ Her tone was playful. 

_“Well, I was just thinking that maybe you’d grow taller if you spent more time with me~”_ Pidge choked on her sudden laugh before punching him on the arm.




Yeah, she really did care about this dork.

…So did Lluvia and Fern.


	5. Day 5: Rainforest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Soulmate AU where soulmates, when sleeping at the same time, dream of the same place and can meet each other there. Sadly, when they wake up, the only thing they can remember is the place the dream took place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up being longer than I originally planned, so yeah. XD

It was always the same dream; that’s how these things worked. And, just like usual, she could only remember the place, not the person she was there with. A rainforest… How peculiar.

That’s just how these things worked.

Pidge groaned as she sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Another day, another chance to shrug through life. Her mornings were always slow, especially today as she didn’t have any classes to attend. Of course, that lead her to a dilemma. What was she going to do today? Her brother’s words always popped into her head when she found herself in situations like this.

Go out and search for them.

In all honesty, she didn’t want to waste her time with a meaningless search. …Okay, maybe “meaningless” isn’t the correct word… But, still, the task would be more likely to end up a failure than a success. I mean, how can you find your soulmate when all you have is a location that you always visit in your dreams?

For those of you not familiar with this reality of Earth, here’s a brief explanation. Everyone has a soulmate; someone they’re destined to be with. But, of course, to have the answer to a problem you don’t even fully understand, things can become complicated for everyone involved. So, whatever in this universe that created the concept of soulmates also created the most bullshit way of finding them. You see, soulmates will always end up in the same dream if they dream at the same time. If you don’t dream at the same time, you have regular ol’ dreams. The location is always the same and is supposed to represent a mix of both, or in some cases, multiple people’s personalities. You’ll likely encounter your soulmate in this dreamscape. But, as mentioned, this strategy is pretty stupid as once you wake up, the only thing you can remember is the location that forms your dream. It’s very annoying.

Anyways, when Pidge was a kid, very rarely did she have the soulmate dream. Sometimes, she’d end up in it last second or just when she started sleeping, but it never lasted. She was quick to gather that her soulmate probably lived rather far from her as they probably had a time difference. However, as she grew up, the dream became more frequent and lasted much longer. She knew she met her soulmate many times at this point, but she couldn’t remember what they looked like, how they acted, or anything about them. However, her mind always said “blue” when she tried to recall them.

So, what was she going to do today? She had half a mind to call up her friend, Keith, and see if he wanted to catch a movie with her. The two were close, albeit not even close to being soulmates, and had a lot of common interests. So, why the heck not? It’s not like she had anything better to do.

Reaching for her cellphone, she soon found herself dialing his number and waiting for him to pick up.

__

_“…Hello?”_ An annoyed tone answered after the third ring. Pidge knew that Keith knew it was her and that was just his way of saying: "Hurry up and tell me what you want to drag me to." __

_“Hey, you wanna go see a movie with me?”_

_“What movie?”_

_“I was thinking that new Thor movie could be fun?”_

_“…What time?”_

_“Dunno. What time works for you?”_

_“Well, it’s cheaper if we go early so…”_




Pidge opened her laptop as she talked with Keith as she needed to check the showing times. After a few minutes of searching, she hummed.

__

“10:45 sound good to you?”

“It’s 10:10, Pidge. Are we just going to race over there?” 

“Um. yeah?” 

“…Fine. See you at the theater.” 

_“See ya.”_




It didn’t take long for Pidge to get ready. Her outfit was simple, just a green hoodie with grey sweatpants and some sneakers. Her short, messy hair was also tied back just to show that she sort of tried with her appearance. After grabbing some money and her keys, she drove over to the theater in her Prius, just in time to meet Keith at the front.

He wasn’t dressed to extravagantly either, just a black shirt with red flannel, unbuttoned, over it, some jeans, and some black converse. He also had a red beanie matching his flannel on his head. He waved at her as he walked over.

__

_“Who’s got the food and who’s got the tickets this time?”_ His question was blunt, as he usually was. __

_“I’ll take food if you got the tickets?”_ He nodded as the two headed towards the ticket booth. __

_“So, why are we seeing a movie this time? Last time it was because there was a horrible smell in your apartment.”_

_“Nothing too big. Just didn’t feel like sitting around all day with nothing to do.”_

_“Fair enough.”_ The duo reached the ticket lady and Keith quickly asked for two to see Thor: Ragnarok. Pidge and Keith never were people who were fond of talking with strangers. __

_“How’s Shiro?”_ Pidge hummed as she waited. __

_“He’s alright. Little stressed at the moment, but knowing him, he’s going to pull through just fine.”_

_“That’s good. Tell him I said hi when you get back.”_

_“Will do. Also, can you tell your brother to stop crashing at our place? He’s been there almost every night for the past three weeks.”_ Pidge laughed at this. __

_“Can’t make any promises, but I can tell him that he’s welcome at my place for a few days.”_ The two took the tickets that were handed to them and headed inside.




The second one of the cashiers saw them enter, he called out to them. Since the theater wasn’t as crowded as it would be later in the day, they could just walk up to him.

__

“Hello, you two!”

_“Hey, Coran,”_ Pidge chuckled with a small smile, _“How are you today?”_

_“I’m doing quite well! Things are a little slow right now, but no doubt they’ll pick up a bit later. Getting the usual?”_ The two nodded. _“Coming right up!”_




Coran knew Pidge and Keith quite well and they knew him. He was kinda like a crazy uncle of sorts to them. They frequented the theater so often that he knew what they usually got. A Large popcorn with half dumped into a separate box and the other half buttered. Pidge always took the buttered half while Keith took the box. Keith would have a medium Diet Coke while Pidge always got a Cherry Icee. Plus, they’d always get an order of cheese sticks to split. It was always the same.

__

_“So, anything interesting happen this week?”_ Coran asked as he was grabbing the popcorn. __

_“Not really, just had a few tests that weren’t that hard. Pretty uneventful.”_ As much as Pidge was glad she didn’t have a lot of stress this week, part of her missed the challenge. __

_“Well, some guy just transferred to one of my classes and god is he annoying…”_

_“Oh? Do share!”_ Pidge chuckled at Keith’s annoyance. __

_“I don’t even know his name, but he practically goes out of his way to make a nuisance of himself.”_

Coran hummed as he dropped the popcorn off, _“Perhaps he just likes being the center of attention?”_

_“Probably. I think I became a target for him when I expressed a lack of interest in his antics because now he calls me ‘Mullet’ and won’t stop bugging me.”_ Once again, Pidge laughed. __

_“Sounds fun. Well, hopefully, he’ll learn to back off soon.”_

_“God, I hope so,”_ Keith groaned.




Having finally gathered their entire order together and the two having paid for it, a quick stop to get some straws and salt was all they needed before heading into the theater. Just as they suspected, it wasn’t that packed and they easily got some really good seats. Movie previews were already underway and Keith was a little miffed that they missed a couple of them. He was always the one who wanted to see what movies were coming up.

Just as the movie was just getting started, Pidge noticed two guys come into the theater. Guessing that they were just a couple of guys who took a while to get their refreshments, seeing that they both were holding drinks and popcorn, she paid them no more mind as she focused on the screen.

Of course, that focused was shattered when she heard a voice speak up behind her. It wasn’t easy to tell what he was saying, over the movie’s audio, but it very much distracted her. Since she couldn’t recall anyone sitting behind her and Keith when they came in, she gathered that it was the two guys who just came in. Not wishing to cause a scene, she did her best to put her focus back on the movie.

That didn’t last.

As it turns out, whoever was behind her seemed to REALLY like commenting on everything he was seeing on the screen. His friend would occasionally try to tell him to be quiet, but it was clear he wouldn’t listen to him. Pidge’s eyes drifted over to Keith, who seemed to be just as annoyed as she was by this asshole’s commentary. After a few more minutes of the annoying whispering, the two finally had enough and turned to face the culprit.

__

_“Do you mind being quiet?!”_ Pidge snapped with a harsh whisper. She looked over the two guys. One was a bit on the bigger side, wearing a grey hoodie with her college’s name across the front with some black pants. The other guy was a bit more lanky, wearing a loose tank top and jeans. The latter seemed taken back by her harsh words while the former turned to him. __

_“See?! I knew you were bugging people!”_ he whispered while the other one rolled his eyes. __

_“Geez, I was being quiet!”_

_“No you weren’t-“_ Keith cut in before his eyes widened slightly. _“It’s you!”_ The lanky guy seemed confused for a moment before his surprise changed to a smug look. __

_“Well, hey there, Mullet! Taking your girlfriend out to the movies~?”_ Pidge gathered that this was the guy Keith had been talking about earlier. Her eyes narrowed at the girlfriend comment and before Keith could respond, she beat him to it. __

_“I’m not his girlfriend. Now, how about you just shut up and let us watch the movie in peace!”_ Up to this point, Pidge hadn’t really gotten a good look at either of these strangers’ faces. It wasn’t until the lanky boy’s eyes locked with hers that she suddenly froze.




His eyes were so blue. The screen was bright enough that she could see them quite clearly. He now felt so familiar to her, but she just couldn’t explain why or how. Blue…

He too seemed to be caught in a trance as their eyes met before he snapped out of it with an awkward cough.

__

_“Sorry… I’ll shut up.”_ Unlike his smug behavior earlier, his voice was now soft, almost awkward as he leaned back in his seat. His friend gave him an odd look before shooting an apologetic smile towards her and Keith.




Just as they turned back around to look at the screen, Pidge saw the look Keith was giving her. It was the “What the hell was that?” look. Pidge just shrugged as she looked towards the screen. Sadly, it was nearly impossible to focus on the rest of the movie.

* * *

Once the movie ended and Keith forced her to stay put for the credits, the two threw out their trash and headed out. However, Keith said he needed to use the bathroom really quick, so Pidge pulled herself over to a bench and sat down. Interestingly, there was a familiar person sitting on the same bench.

__

_“Hi,”_ he said with a sort of dorky awkwardness, _“sorry about my friend’s behavior.”_

_“It’s fine,”_ Pidge sighed. _“What are you doing out here?”_

_“Lance said he needed to use the bathroom and he asked me to wait out here.”_

_“Same with me and Keith.”_ The guy nodded in response before holding out his hand to her. __

_“Name’s Hunk.”_ Pidge took his hand with a soft smile. __

_“I’m Pidge. I take it your friend’s name is Lance?”_

_“Yeah,”_ Hunk said with a nod, _“and your friend is Keith?”_

_“Yep.”_ The two found themselves in a silence after that before Pidge spoke up again. _“So, Altea University, huh?”_ Hunk seemed taken back by her words before he nodded. __

_“Yeah, do you go there?”_ Pidge nodded. __

_“Both me and Keith. My brother also goes there along with Keith’s soulmate, Shiro.”_

_“Oh! Your friend already found his soulmate?”_

_“Yeah and it really wasn’t that hard. They figured it out at a young age when Shiro’s family took Keith in. They had the same dreamscape and all the signs pointed to them being meant for one another but they didn’t start dating until about high school. My family is pretty close to theirs so my brother and I watched their whole love story unfold.”_

_“That’s pretty cool. I haven't found mine yet, but I think they’re close.”_

_“I hope you find them. What’s your dreamscape?”_

_“Well, you know those rock formations in Arizona?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“That’s my dreamscape. It’s really pretty.”_

_“Sounds pretty.”_

_“What’s yours?”_

_“Mine? It’s a rainforest.”_ Hunk seemed to perk up at those words. __

_“A rainforest?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Huh. Interesting.”_ The conversation ended there. A new topic came up and the two found out that they had several common interests in the world of science. Deciding it might be fun to hang out some more later, numbers were exchanged before Keith and Lance both came out of the bathroom, a smug expression once again on Lance’s face while Keith looked ready to shoot someone. __

_“You ready to go?”_ His clipped tone told Pidge that he really wanted to leave. She nodded before saying a nice goodbye to Hunk. Hunk said he’d text her later just as Pidge locked eyes with Lance.




Now getting a better look at him, she could see how tan his skin was and how there was a faint dusting of freckles all over his cheeks and shoulders. His hair was mildly messy, but in a way that looked nice. And, god, his eyes were just so blue…

Keith practically dragged her away not long after and headed outside.

__

_“What’s up with you and the prick?”_ Once more, his tone was sharp. He wanted an answer. __

_“Honestly, I have no clue…”_




* * *

That night, she found herself in the same place. That gorgeous rainforest. It was raining as it usually did, but she wasn’t wet. Her freckled skin and fluffy hair were dry to the touch. She walked along the trail she always did before coming to a small lake with a waterfall pouring into it. There, she saw him, just like usual.

__

_“Hey,”_ she called out with a smile. The boy turned to her with a soft smile. __

_“Hey yourself,”_ he chuckled back. He held out his hand to her, which she gladly took once she got a bit closer to him. _“How are you?”_

_“I’m alright. Had a bit of an interesting day.”_ The two sat down as the boy hummed with interest. __

_“Oh? Care to share?”_ His blue eyes were always so nice to look into. They made her feel safe and at home. __

_“I went to the movies with my friend today and I met a couple of interesting characters.” “How interesting are we talking here? Like, as interesting as ME or…?”_ Pidge chuckled at her soulmate’s words before playfully shoving his shoulder. __

_“Oh, get over yourself.”_ Her tone was playful and held no bite to it. _“Anyways, they were pretty interesting. I have a lot of similar interests with one of them, so we exchanged numbers so we could hang out later.”_

_“Sounds fun! Wanna hear what I did today?”_

_“Sure! Share away!”_

_“Well, I went to the movies today too. I was pointing out some of the funny scenes we were watching when the two people in front of us turned around and told us to shut up. It caught me off guard, but being the nice guy that I am, I agreed to be quiet. Funny thing was that I knew one of them because he’s in my class. He’s the guy I was telling you about last time that was really crabby?”_

_“Right, I remember.”_

_“Yeah, well, the movie was really good and besides that little bump, I had a good time.”_

_“Nice. You know, that’s kinda funny.”_

_“What is?”_

_“Our stories are pretty similar. Kinda like they’re two sides of the same story.”_

_“Yeah, I guess they are. Huh.”_

_“Anyways, it seems like our time is up.”_ Pidge’s soulmate sighed sadly. __

_“God, I wish I could spend more time with you…”_ He was always such a romantic. With a soft laugh, Pidge leaned in to plant a small kiss on his lips. __

_“I’ll see you the next time we sleep.”_ He smiled. __

_“Okay. See you later, Pidge.”_

_“See you later, Lance.”_




* * *

Pidge woke up to an annoying buzzing coming from her phone. With a grumble, she checked to see who was bugging her. Turns out, it was Hunk. Slightly confused, she answered the phone. _“Hello…?”_ Her voice was heavy with sleep.

__

“Hey, Pidge! Sorry for waking you up.”

_“S’fine,”_ she muttered as she did her best to stretch. _“What’s up?”_

_“Well, I was thinking, if you’re down for it, Lance and I could take you to play some mini-golf as a sort of apology for messing up your movie.”_

_“Just me? What about Keith?”_ Hunk seemed startled by the question. __

_“Uh, I’m sorry, would he want to come? I didn’t peg him as the type of guy who’d be into something like that…”_ Pidge chuckled at his words. __

_“Nah, you’re right. Mini-golf isn’t something he’s too fond of. He doesn’t have the patience for it. I’m down. I’m guessing you’re referring to the indoor mini-golf and arcade place on Ferrona Way?”_

_“Yeah, that’s the place! Can you meet us there in an hour?”_

_“Sure. See you in a bit.”_

_“Bye!”_




Once more, it didn’t take Pidge long to get ready, only she put a little more effort into her outfit. A grey shirt with some jeans, black flats, and a light green knit cardigan. Once again, she tired her hair back but opted against using makeup. Why should she bother getting all dressed up? Following the same routine, she grabbed some money and her keys and headed out.

Thinking about it, wasn’t it a little odd that she trusted these two despite only knowing them for less than a day? Shouldn’t she be worried that they were going to hurt her? …Nah. She knew that was just being ridiculous. They haven’t shown any signs of being bad people and usually, she could get a good reading if someone was faking their kindness.

The young woman soon found herself at the place. “Voltron Fun Zone,” what a childish name, but whatever. She found a parking spot and got out of her car before she noticed another car take the spot next to her. Looking through the windows, she could see that it was Hunk and Lance showing up. The two waved at her before their car was parked and they exited the vehicle.

__

_“Hey, Pidge!”_ Hunk said with a smile. He was dressed for the cold weather, wearing a quarter-sleeve white shirt with an orange, puffy vest over it with dark grey pants and some black combat shoes. __

_“Hey,”_ she responded with a hum before looking over at Lance. Unlike the previous day, he was in a light grey shirt with a brown bomber jacket and black skinny jeans. He had normal sneakers though. He gave her a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head. __

_“Uh, sorry for the distraction yesterday. I kinda tend to talk a lot…”_ Pidge let out a breathy chuckle. __

_“It’s fine. So, are we doing this or not?”_ The two guys nodded before they headed inside.




Now, despite Pidge knowing the place, she had never been inside before. The inside was fairly dark, illuminated by dark lights and the neon paint all over the walls, creating pictures of planets and stars. Clearly, this was a space-themed attraction. Her eyes drifted over to the mini-golf course, where she saw only a handful of groups playing. Must be a slow day. The course did look fun though; enough obstacles to keep things fun, but not difficult. As Hunk and Lance bought them a round, Pidge had a question on her mind.

__

_“Are we going to play a serious round or are we just going to goof off and play for funsies?”_ Hunk chuckled at her question. __

_“Well, usually, we start off with ‘funsies’ but then this guy,”_ he gestured to Lance, _“gets competitive and things get serious.”_

_“Hey! It’s not my fault you start bragging that you got a hole-in-one!”_

_“Excuse me, I do not brag! I just point it out!”_

_“Oh yeah, sure! It’s not like I didn’t just watch what you did already!”_ Pidge rolled her eyes playfully at their bickering. __

_“Alright, so we’re being playfully competitive. Got it. Get ready to have your asses handed to ya~”_ The two were taken back by Pidge’s words before Lance smirked and leaned down slightly. __

_“Oh, you think you’re going to be better than us?”_

_“I don’t think I will be… I KNOW I will be~ Now, hurry up~ I have no need to drag out your humiliations~”_ With a laugh, Pidge took her club, ball, and the scorecard and started walking towards the course, leaving Hunk and Lance in a mild shock from her confidence.




Oh. It was on now.

They were about halfway through the course and neck in neck with one another. Lance had started to play dirty, purposefully trying to distract Hunk and Pidge when it was their turns. The strategy worked pretty well against Hunk, but Pidge was tougher to break. Honestly, both boys were pretty impressed with her skills. Hunk even asked her if she’d been there before. She told him no, but she was pretty good at mini-golf from all the times she played against her brother as a kid.

__

_“Lance, you know that randomly dancing in the middle of the path isn’t going to help you win~”_ Pidge sighed as she easily knocked her ball around the boy, off the edge, and into the hole. Lance pouted at her ease with ignoring him. __

_“Geez, you’re no fun…”_ Pidge laughed at his words. __

_“I’m plenty of fun~ You just haven’t seen that side of me yet~”_ Lance rolled his eyes playfully at her words before lining up his shot to hit. Of course, the aim was knocked off at the last second when Pidge hooped his nose. __

_“Hey!”_ Lance yelled as his shot missed the hole. Pidge laughed again. __

_“That’s payback Mr. ‘I Wanna be a Distraction so I’ll Win~!’”_ Lance pouted before a playful smirk spread across his lips. As Hunk was preparing to take his shot, Lance snuck up behind Pidge before he placed his hands on her sides and started tickling.




The reaction was almost instantaneous. A squeal escaped Pidge as she jumped up and started to laugh. Lance did not let his attack stop as she tried to move away from him. The two were both soon laughing as Pidge begged for mercy. He wasn’t going to give it to her yet. His assault continued only until Pidge tripped on the edge of the pathway while walking backwards. At that moment, Lance quickly wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from falling while changing his stance so he wouldn’t fall either.

That’s when the silence set in. The two breathed heavily as they caught their breath from the laughter and as they looked into each other’s eyes. Those very familiar eyes… For a moment, Pidge could’ve sworn their surroundings changed. No longer were they on a mini-golf course, but rather in that rainforest she always saw in her soulmate dream. That rainforest… those blue eyes… A cough snapped the two out of their daze as they both looked over to Hunk, who was smirking at them both.

__

_“Having fun you two?”_




The two quickly recoiled as they could feel themselves blush. Oh god, this was awkward… but it wasn’t at the same time. It was weird. With an awkward laugh, Lance took one last shot before they moved on. Pidge wanted to say that the rest of the game was awkward, but for some reason, it wasn’t. She felt… comfortable. Like she just found the answer to a complex problem she wasn’t even aware of. Little did she know that Lance felt the same way.

The rest of the game wrapped up with Pidge as the winner. The two guys congratulated her before Hunk said he had to use the bathroom. Lance said that he and Pidge would hit up the arcade a little while they waited for him, which they did. The two jumped from game to game after getting some coins, which Lance insisted on paying for, not really talking much besides suggesting what game to head to next. That was until Lance popped a rather interesting question.

__

“So, Pidge, have you found your soulmate yet?”

_“Huh?”_ Pidge looked over at Lance with mild surprise. They were just about to start playing one of those co-op shooting games. _“Why do you ask?”_

_“Just curious. Hunk told me he invited you to tag along with our game today when I woke up and I just found it odd because he gave me a weird smile.”_

_“Oh? He told me that you both wanted to apologize to me for yesterday’s disturbance.”_

_“Well, I mean, yeah. I just didn’t have a say in the matter.”_ Pidge giggled at Lance’s defeated tone. __

_“Well, no, I haven’t yet. Have you?”_

_“No… Not yet…”_

_“Well, what’s your dreamscape?”_ That’s when Lance turned fully to Pidge. He suddenly had this serious air to him as his eyes were intense. __

_“…A rainforest.”_ Pidge’s eyes widened a fraction. _“…What’s yours?”_

_“…A rainforest as well…”_ The two fell silent before Lance spoke up again. __

_“…I could never remember the person I always saw in my dreamscape, but whenever I tried, I could only think of the color green…”_ He paused before taking a deep breath. _“When I finally got a good look at your face in that theater yesterday, the first thing that came to my mind was the color green even though your eyes are amber. But, even still, your eyes looked so familiar to me…”_ Pidge found herself subconsciously nodding. __

_“…I know what you mean. I couldn’t remember the person I saw either, but the color blue always came to mind. …Your eyes are that same blue I could always picture with my soulmate…”_




The two were almost certain now, but there was still one last thing that needed to be done to be certain. If two people are really soulmates, their first kiss should send them to their shared dreamscape for just a bit. It was the needed proof.

So, carefully, the two found themselves coming closer, placing the guns back on their racks, before carefully sharing a kiss. Sure enough, when the eyes they had closed opened, they were by that same body of water that they always talked by. Mesmerized by the whole situation, all they could do was stare at one another before quickly sharing another, happier kiss. Pidge felt her feet rise off the ground as Lance picked her up. The two laughed against each other’s lips.

They found each other.

Pidge’s feet hit the ground once more as they smiled at each other happily. However, a sniffling caught their attention and they quickly looked at the source to find Hunk, crying with a smile.

__

_“I knew it! I just knew it!”_ he said with a laugh, or maybe it was a sob? __

_“Is this why you wanted to bring her along today, Hunk?”_ Lance asked with a chuckle. Hunk nodded. __

_“Once Pidge told me that her dreamscape was a rainforest like yours and I saw the way you two looked at each other, I just had to test my theory!”_ Suddenly, Hunk pulled the newly found soulmates into a bone-crushing hug. _“I’m so happy for you two!”_




Pidge let out a strained laugh with Lance as they looked at each other. Things were certainly going to be different now that they found each other, but if they were certain about one thing, it was going to be a journey they were both excited to take.

* * *

__

“Hey, so you know that guy who bugs the crap out of you in your class?”

“Yeah?” 

“Turns out he’s my soulmate!” 

“… …Why am I not surprised?"





End file.
